Here we will synthesize novel next generation nanoparticles of manganese or magnesium oxide or doped or composites of these with cobalt and zinc. Their characterization will be by EM and XRD and by newer infra-red and photoluminescence spectroscopy techniques we are developing. RNA molecules will be bound to the nanomaterials as studied by electron microscopy, UV/Vis, dynamic laser light scatter, and the more innovative circular dichroism (CD) spectroscopy. Ultimately we are interested in the delivery of anti-cancer RNA and thus we will test a series of novel RNA oligomer sequences designed as splice-site switching oligomers (SSO) or aptamers in comparison to siRNA or the anti-cancer poly I:C macromolecular RNA. RNA nanoconjugates will contain these RNA bound to nanomaterials alone or in combination with delivery- enhancing protamine protein or alternatively PAMAM dendrimer, and their molecular effects on splicing and the expression of B-Raf and several other important cancer targets will be determined. Finally we will investigate the effects of the RNA nanoconjugates on tumorigenicity and cancer cell signaling.